


Evenfall

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bee family, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I laughed writing this; I'll have you know, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Meeting the Parents, Parent Fic, Swearing, a bit of alone time, fluffy bees, kind of meet the parents fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the giggly kisses prompt.~“I enjoy making you smile, it makes me happy. Making you laugh, making you blush, making you…” she leans forward and kisses her wife’s neck, leaving her last thought open, although Blake knows exactly what she’s thinking about.The noirette shakes her head, “Well, I enjoy seeing you happy, so it’s a win-win then.”Yang hums and pulls back a bit so she can look into Blake’s eyes again. Then, she leans her forehead against Blake’s, tilting her chin forward just enough for her breath to skim across her wife’s. “So,” Yang asks quietly, their lips almost brushing, and she tilts her head to the side slightly, “Is there anything in particular you enjoy?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I've written this family; and I decided to make it into a little series. Idk how long it'll end up being, and I'm not sure when I'll update it, but yeahhh... :3

“Yang, now is really not the time.” Blake mutters half heartedly as she feels the blonde’s arms wrap around her waist from behind.

Yang’s chin falls to the faunus’ shoulder as she smiles, “It’s just a hug; I promise.”

Blake continues making her tea with a small smile playing at her lips. As she finishes, she rests her hands against the counter and tilts her head to the side, her lips brushing Yang’s cheek lightly. “What’s up?” Blake whispers against her skin, and Yang’s arms wraps a little tighter around her in response.

“Mmm, nothing… I felt you get up.”

Blake turns in her arms, gazing into her eyes for a moment before leaning forward and leaving a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead. “Sorry for waking you. I went to check on Gaia, and figured I wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep.”

Yang glances at the clock briefly. _5 AM._ “How is she?”

Gaia had picked up the flu a few days ago, but she’s getting better. “She’s okay. She finally got to sleep.”

“How long were you up with her before that? I kind of crashed early last night. Sorry by the way.”

“Don’t worry about it… You need all the rest you can get.” Blake says, her hand resting against Yang’s slightly enlarged stomach, “You’re taking care of more than one person right now.” The faunus leans forward and places a kiss on Yang’s cheek this time. “How are _you_ feeling?”

“I’m fine, I promise,” the blonde smiles, leaning forward to kiss her wife softly. “Just a little tired, but you must be too. You’ve been staying up with her for the past few nights.”

“It really isn’t a big deal, Yang. I want you to get the rest you need and _deserve._ I know how draining it can be… plus, what good are you if you can’t do anything?” Blake says, accentuating the ending with a small laugh.

Yang lets out a fake gasp, “I _knew_ it! You just keep me around to do stuff for you! Hmm… and _to_ you.” she jokes.

“Damn, my secret has been found out.” Blake agrees with a smile.

Yang’s arms tighten momentarily around her waist, then she’s lifting Blake onto the counter, careful of Blake’s mug of tea beside them. Blake chuckles as she brings her arms to rest on Yang’s shoulders, her hands clasping behind the blonde’s neck. Yang steps closer so that she’s standing between her wife’s legs and her hands fall to the counter at the side of Blake’s hips. When they meet eyes, Yang smirks. “I’m okay with that… because I’m a little selfish.”

“How’s that?”

“I enjoy making you smile, it makes me happy. Making you _laugh_ , making you _blush_ , making you…” she leans forward and kisses her wife’s neck, leaving her last thought open, although Blake knows exactly what she’s thinking about.

The noirette shakes her head, “Well, I enjoy seeing you happy, so it’s a win-win then.”

Yang hums and pulls back a bit so she can look into Blake’s eyes again. Then, she leans her forehead against Blake’s, tilting her chin forward just enough for her breath to skim across her wife’s lips. “So,” Yang asks quietly, their lips almost brushing, and she tilts her head to the side slightly, “Is there anything in particular you enjoy?”

“Anything, if it’s from you…” Blake whispers back.

Yang smiles widely, “Oh, is that so?” She leans even closer, still keeping enough distance so that their lips aren’t touching, “Maybe a little something like this?” she asks, finally closing the distance between them, sealing her lips over Blake’s.

Blake raises one hand to cup Yang’s jaw, her thumb running across the blonde’s cheekbone. They keep the kisses soft, and slowly Yang starts to smile. Blake joins in soon after, pulling back to let out a little laugh after it’s clear that the kiss isn’t going to work. “I love you,” she says, and Yang’s eyes blink open to meet hers, grinning widely.

“I love you too,” Yang replies, “And you’re adorable.”

Blake pouts, making Yang grin wider. The faunus’ ears flatten against her head in embarrassment, and Yang can’t help the small chuckle that escapes her. She kisses her again, she can’t help it. “Flustered?”

“Quiet, you.” Blake whispers back immediately, cutting off Yang’s responding laugh with another kiss.

Blake’s other hand raises to cup Yang’s other cheek, her wedding ring cold against Yang’s skin. The thought makes the blonde smile again. She pulls back with a shake of her head, resting her forehead against Blake’s again, “Okay, this isn’t working right now.” she laughs, “I’m too happy for this.”

They both smile, and they’re quiet for a moment before Yang breaks the silence. “It’s kind of surreal. We’ve been through so much, and _now…_ now we have a little family.”

“I know…” Blake replies, “Everything we’ve been through was worth it to get here.”

Yang pecks her quickly on the lips again, “I’d do anything for you. For Gaia too, and our soon-to-be little Yang.”

“I know.” Blake says again, feeling like a broken record, “I’d do anything for you guys too. You mean everything to me.”

Yang smiles again, “I think kissing you in Atlas was the best decision I ever made.”

“I think proposing to you was _my_ best decision.” Blake grins, of _course_ she’d never let that go. Blake beat Yang to it, and it had created a funny situation at the time - Yang had pulled a ring out of her pocket too after Blake asked.

“By the way,” Blake says, finally reaching beside her to pick up her mug, bringing it to her lips to take a sip. “My parents are coming over later.”

Yang’s face morphs into one of shock, “They’re-?  Do they know?”

Unfortunately, Blake doesn’t get into contact with her parents as much as she’d like to. The last time they really had a full conversation was on a video chat right after Yang and Blake got engaged; 5 years ago. Obviously, they talk sometimes, but they’re always quick messages when they aren’t working or busy, and there is often a lot of time in between. Yang and Blake’s wedding had just been a small affair; only team RWBY had been there. They never wanted to make a big deal out of it, but of course that left a lot of blank spaces to explain after. Yang’s dad knows, but Blake never got around to telling her parents about it. However, they _do_ know she had a baby, and Blake has sent pictures of her to them, but they don’t know who the _other_ parent is. They’re aware that she’s with a girl, so that isn’t a problem, but the identity is unknown to them. “They’ll find out.”

“ _Blake_.”

“I know, _I know_ , I’m sorry. To be fair, they never really asked. They just said that they’re glad I met someone I trusted enough. It’s not like they’ll be _mad,_ they’ve met you before and loved you.”

“They did, but that was before they knew that I’m fucking their daughter.”

Blake’s eyes widen at Yang’s choice of words, almost spitting out her tea, and she swats lightly at her shoulder. “Is that all this is to you?” Blake asks as Yang laughs.

“Of course not,” she laughs again, “I married you because I _love_ you, but come _on_ , that’s what parents think about! ‘This is the person that’s seeing my kid at their most vulnerable state.’ It’s possible for them to revoke their trust.”

Blake nods. Yang isn’t _wrong,_ but it doesn’t mean that she had to be so vulgar about it. Blake finds herself laughing too despite her internal monologue. “They won’t. I know my parents. As long as you make me happy, they’ll love you. It’s kind of too late for them to be mad anyway.”

Yang laughs despite herself, “You’re crazy.”

“Maybe a little.” Blake whispers, “You’re something else, you know that?”

“I’m aware, but you married me so…”

“And like I said; Best decision of my life.” Blake says, accentuating her words with a soft kiss.

“This should be an exciting day, hmm?” Yang hums, then kisses Blake again, immediately missing the feeling of Blake’s lips against hers.

“Definitely.” she replies, but she ends up leaning right back in.

Their kisses are still soft, and they continue for a long period of time before they hear Gaia stirring in her room. Yang is smiling as she picks Gaia up from her bed, peppering kisses on her daughter’s face. Gaia’s eyes look behind her and the tiny girl starts laughing, and with a small smile Yang looks behind herself to see her wife smiling widely at them. “What were you doing?” Yang asks her, and Blake responds with an ominous shrug.

“Who knows.” Blake replies, and she winks as Gaia, causing another outburst of giggles from her.

Blake is such an amazing parent, and Yang feels her heart flutter as she walks closer. She can’t think of Blake as anyone other than the woman of her dreams. _How did she get so lucky?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, Dad, I've missed you _so_ much." Blake says with a smile, pulling both of her parents into a tight hug. Her father presses a kiss to the top of her head, her mother leaving one on her cheek.

"We missed you too, Blake." Her mother replies as she pulls back, her eyes roaming her daughter quickly before looking into the house over Blake's shoulder. 

"How has life as a parent been so far?" her dad asks, a little smirk on his face.

Blake rolls her eyes, motioning for the two to come inside. She closes the door gently behind them, then walks to her kitchen with them following after her. "I'm sensing an 'I told you so'." Blake chuckles as her parents sit at the table.

"Well, you  _were_ quite the hand full, Blake." her mother responds, "And we did warn you that it would likely be the same way for you."

"Yeah, yeah, karma's a bitch." Blake jokes, realizing immediately how much of an influence Yang has had on the way she talks, "But Gaia's worth all the trouble. I couldn't ask for a better daughter... She  _is_ a lot like her other mother though."

Kali glances at Ghira momentarily. "Oh? How so?"

"She's very lively." Blake smiles as she recalls the race Yang and their daughter had had in their backyard yesterday, " _Energetic._ " after another moment, "Oh! Pardon my manners, would you like anything?"

"Tea would be nice." her mother responds, and her father nods, signaling his agreement.

Blake smiles. They haven't changed much in the time she spent away from them. "I'm glad I thought ahead then. The kettle's already on the stove," then she takes on a more serious tone, "How have you guys been?"

Ghira sighs, " _Tired._ " he chuckles, "There has been a lot of work to do lately with the movement."

Blake frowns, "My offer to help still stands-"

"No, no, don't be ridiculous. You have a young daughter to look after. I'm sure you're busy enough." Ghira says with a shake of his head.

"It really isn't a big deal-" she's cut off by the kettle going off, and she lets out a little huff. She locks eyes with her father before turning around and walking over to the counter to prepare their tea. As she's in the middle of pouring the second cup, she hears the front door open, signaling the return of her wife and daughter from the park. Blake glances down the hallway and meets eyes with Yang, who smiles as she places Gaia back on the ground, having carried her home. Her parents aren't able to see down the hallway because of the layout of the house, but she knows they probably glanced in the general direction of the door. Despite her reassurance to Yang before, she feels a little nervous for the blonde to walk in. 

"Mommy!" Gaia yells, a huge grin on her face as she takes off at a sprint towards Blake. 

Blake smiles back, placing the kettle back on the counter before turning towards her daughter. Gaia jumps into her arms, and Blake lifts her up, immediately feeling a bit of a strain in her arms. "I'm not going to be able to lift you much longer, sweetheart." she laughs, "Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yes! Mom taught me how to go down a slide!" Gaia replies excitedly, and Blake immediately puts on a look of amusement and surprise for her daughter.

"That sounds really fun!" Blake says, "You were careful with mom though, right?"

Gaia nods enthusiastically, then Blake glances at her wife again. Yang nods to tell her that her daughter isn't lying. Yang, who had been hanging up her and Gaia's coats, finally walks down the hallway, entering the room with a little smile. She hears a soft gasp from her father, and a very quiet, "I told you so." from her mother, obviously directed at her father. 

Blake can tell from the look in Yang's eyes as she gets closer that she knows her parents are sitting there, but it doesn't stop her from leaning forward and leaving a quick and gentle kiss to Blake's lips. "Mrs. Xiao Long." Ghira says, his voice sounding mildly surprised.

Yang momentarily feels the urge to correct him, but she isn't sure how saying ' _Actually, it's Mrs. Belladonna now'_ will go over with the man. She sees Blake bite her lip before she glances away, making eye contact with her wife's father. "Mr. Belladonna." she replies with a nervous smile, "It's nice to see you again. You as well, Mrs. Belladonna."

Kali smiles, "Didn't I tell you to call me Kali, dear?"

Yang rubs the back of her neck as she leans back against the counter, "Yes, you did. I wasn't sure... if that privilege still stood."

"Even more so," Kali responds, standing and walking around the table, "As far as I'm concerned, you're like a daughter now." Yang's eyebrows shoot up as Kali pulls her into a hug, but she returns the embrace earnestly. "You've made my daughter happy, and I am eternally grateful for that."

Yang's heart stops as Ghira stands from the table as his wife had before. She meets his eyes again, but this time, he also has a smile on his face. To her side, Blake grins, her shoulders relaxing. She knew she had nothing to worry about. Kali steps away from Yang, but before the blonde can say anything, she's being lifted off the ground in another hug. She lets out a little squeak in surprise, and then Ghira places her back down. "I hoped my wife was right," he says, "When she guessed that you may be Blake's wife. I'll admit, I was apprehensive at first, but then I thought about everything you've sacrificed for her.  _Thank you_."

Gaia laughs at the blush that spreads across Yang's face, and then she's tilting her head playfully, "Who are you?"

Ghira glances at the 3 year old in shock, not quite expecting to be addressed. Blake grins, "Gaia," she points at her mother and father respectively, "This is your grandmother and your grandfather."

Gaia glances back at Blake for a moment, studying her face. "Are they your parents, mommy?"

Blake nods, "Yes, they are, sweetheart."

"Can you put me down?" Gaia asks suddenly, and Blake stares back at her daughter in confusion, her eyebrows raising. 

Blake puts Gaia back on the ground, and she immediately runs to her grandmother, and Blake can't remember a time when she's seen her mother smile so widely before. Gaia hugs the elder faunus' leg, and Blake can see the woman tearing up as she reaches down and lifts the girl into her arms. "Mommy talks about you guys!" Gaia says, her feline ears twitching in excitement, "I'm happy."

Blake feels an arm wrap around her waist, and she glances up at her wife to see that she's already staring at Blake. Yang leans down and gives her another kiss, this one slower since Blake's parents are distracted. When Yang pulls back, her smile is so much wider, and she takes a deep breath. Blake is about to ask her why she suddenly seems nervous again, but Yang is already opening her mouth to speak before she gets the chance. "There's something else that I think you two should know," she says, and Blake's parents' attention is back on her very quickly, "It's not really...  _noticeable_ yet on the outside, especially to you two since it's been a long time since I've seen you both but um... I'm pregnant."

Kali almost drops Gaia out of shock, her hand raising up to her mouth to stifle her gasp. Ghira also looks surprised, and Blake knows her expression can't be far from it either. She knows that they had to tell them eventually, but she hadn't expected Yang to say it, let alone so  _soon._ "We're going to have  _two_ grandbabies?" Kali suddenly whispers, and she receives a nod from both her daughter and Yang. "I didn't think I could get any happier right now."

"Congratulations." Ghira says, "And I apologize for lifting you before; I would've been a lot more careful if I had of known-"

"Don't worry, sir," she responds quickly, "I'm fine, really."

Out of nowhere, Gaia asks, "Mom?"

"Yes, darling?" Yang asks, meeting her daughter's gaze with kind eyes. 

"Where did you get a baby from?"

 


End file.
